


The Past You Want To Forget

by Geekygirl669



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Established Relationship Robert Chase/Greg House, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Robert Chase, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, The Abuse is not between Chase and House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Chase was pretty secretive about most of his past. He didn’t see the point in telling people about most of it, it wasn’t there business to know everything about him.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House, past Robert Chase/OMC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The Past You Want To Forget

Chase was pretty secretive about most of his past. He didn’t see the point in telling people about most of it, it wasn’t there business to know everything about him. Not even his boyfriend of five years knew everything about his past. And House knew a hell of a lot about a hell of a lot of people.

“Come on baby.” Chase shouted down the hall to his daughter. “We’re going to be late.”

“You’re stressed.” House said from where he was leaning against one of their kitchen counters on the other side of the kitchen to his boyfriend.

“Of course I’m stressed House.” Chase couldn’t help but snap at the older man. “I’m not you, I actually want to be on time for stuff.”

“Or you could not be.” House shrugged.

Chase glared over at the older man in reply, really not in the mood to have to deal with the other man right now. “Stephanie, we need to go.”

“I’m coming dad.” Stephanie shouted back as she walked into the kitchen. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Chase nodded as he grabbed his phone of off the side. “Take my keys and go wait down in the car, I will be down in a minute.”

“Yeah okay.” Stephanie nodded as she took the keys off of the hook and the wall and made her way out of the kitchen.

“You coming?” Chase asked as he looked over at his boyfriend.

“No.” House shock his head with a small smirk on his face. “Unlike you I don’t have the need to be early for everything.”

“Not early, on time.” Chase corrected him as he stopped in front of the older man, about to remind him of their appointment when the sound of his daughter made its way to him.

“Dad someone’s at the door for you.”

Chase shared a small confused look with the older man before he walked out of the kitchen and over to the front door, stopping dead in his steps when he noticed who was standing there. “House.” Chase finally shouted after a couple seconds of standing there in complete silence. “House. Come here.”

“What?” House asked as he came limping into the hallway.

“Can you please take her to school?” Chase almost felt like he was begging the older man and he could tell by the fact that House actually did what he asked that it sounded just as disparate as he was worried it would.

House just nodded as he grabbed his coat leaving the apartment with his step-daughter behind him.

“Robert.” The man at the door said once the pair were alone. “It’s been a long time.”

“It has been.” Chase agreed with a small nod, a sense of fear starting to fill him, a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. “I was kind of hoping it would be even longer. What are you doing here Connor?”

“I came to see my daughter.” Connor told him as if it were obvious.

“You have no right to see her.” Chase shock his head, his voice showing just how ridicules this whole this was. “You gave away all right to her before she was even born.”

“I was in a jail cell, I didn’t really have a choice.” Connor told him trying to get a look into the apartment behind his ex.

“You were in a jail cell because you nearly beat me to death.” Chase could feel his anger starting to build up and his voice starting to raise. “Because you nearly killed my daughter. You have no right to see her and I want you to leave.”

“I’m not leaving until I see my daughter.” Connor shock his head placing his hand on the door, when it looked like Chase was about to shut it. “And you can’t make me.”

“Yes I can. She’s my daughter, not yours. You have no right to her what so ever and you never will. If you don’t leave us alone I will file a restraining order against you for both me and her.” Chase warned him his face showing just how pissed off he was right now. “So get the hell out of my house.”

“Who was that guy? That took away our daughter.”

“You have no right to know that. None.” Chase was now having to fight the urge not to punch the other man right now. “Connor get out now. I’m not the guy I was sixteen years ago, I’m not him anymore. You can’t push me around anymore.” With that Chase was finally able to push the door shut, sighing as he lent with his back against it.

**********************************************************************************

  
“Who was that?” House asked Chase about an hour later as the younger man walked into his office.

“Hello to you too.” Chase answered as he moved over to sit on the other side of House’s desk.

“Who was it?” House asked again not even playing into what Chase said.

“Connor.” Chase replied with a small sigh, leaning back in his chair.

“The father?” House asked his face morphing into one of anger. “The one that’s supposed to be in jail?”

“By the looks of things he’s not in jail anymore.” Chase pointed out as he let his hand fall down to rest on his stomach. “Told him he wasn’t welcome here and shut the door in his face.”

House couldn’t help but smile at that, in that moment proud of his boyfriend. “And if he doesn’t listen to you?”

“File a restraining order. Can’t take the chance with him around her.” Chase shrugged his shoulders. “If he doesn’t leave he’s going to learn real quickly that I’m not the person he used to know.”

“Good.” House nodded the smile on his face showing how he truly felt even if he couldn’t voice it. “Taub almost had a heart attack when I come into work.”

“Of course he did.” Chase laughed, knowing from past experience that it could be pretty shocking to see House come into work early. “Our appointments in an hour. You need to be ready. So if you can help if don’t take any cases between then and now.”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to be taking any cases if I can help it.” House assured him. “I am going to sit here and do nothing for the next hour.”

“Of course you are.” Chase laughed again, his boyfriend having some weird way of both making him feel better and not at the same time. “I think I have to tell Stephanie about Connor now.”

“Yeah you probably are.” House agreed before he let himself show Chase the sweet caring part of him that he kept buried deep down. “He hurt you?”

“No.” Chase assured him with a small shake of his head. “Baby and I are just fine.” Chase rubbed his hand up and down his small baby bump. “Thank god I’m not really showing yet and thank you for getting Steph out of there as quick was you did.”

House nodded back his own way of saying he was welcome.

“I can beat him up for you if it would make things easier.” House joked knowing that it was going to help with Chase’s mood.

“Yeah because that’s exactly what I want? My boyfriend and father of my unborn baby going to kick my ex’s ass. Let me add that my boyfriend is a cripple and my ex has been in jail for sixteen years.” Chase nodded as he pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to stand in front of the older man. “Because I need you going back to jail.”

“I wouldn’t go back to jail.”

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Chase nodded before he lent down to kiss the older man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
